Once Upon A Time (Is there a Happily Ever After?)
by stefani teee
Summary: a more real life story than those you've read before. it's kind of a real life girl trying to make it through real life... read it okay?


*My* 'Once Upon A Time'

Author: stefani teee a.k.a. Koneko ^Å^

i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com

© Tale Spinners inc.

Koneko-chan says!

Hi! This is a different type of story that goes against the norm that you read. It's a little sarcastic in the way a person should think and totally against everything that a 'ditzy teenager' is portrayed. You might not even had recognized what anime they're from. Well, Sailor Moon and *some* Yu Yu Hakusho. Read it, and review it. Bye!

Once upon a time there was a girl and a guy. They fell in love. Boy broke girl's heart and broke up with her. Girl cries. Boy realizes just what an idiot he has been and comes crawling back to girl. They fall in love all over again and live happily ever after. The End.

Hmph. Yeah right. Love stories like those are just made up to be dreamt about. You want to know *my* love story? Fine, you asked for it. Well, first of all, I'll explain *him* as you can't understand anything unless you know about him. He was my guy in the story. Yeah, he did break my heart (and our relationship) but so far, he hasn't come crawling back yet. He was tall. I remember that, tall, dark red hair, startling green (and I mean *green*) eyes, this really adorable shy smile… yeah. No need to go all heart-eyed over him again, I think I've had enough of that.

I guess I should start at the beginning of *this* fairytale. But to warn you, *I* don't even know the end of it. But, how can I? I can't be sure until I'm dead can I? Anyway, I'll brief you on what happened. Enjoy, my own 'Once Upon a Time' and wish with me that there really is a 'happy ever after' because you know what? I found out not all fairytales do. As this is mostly in my POV, you'll know me pretty well… of course, others, like always want to join in, in telling you this story. Even him… but it's partly his story, so I'll let him add whatever he wants. This is one of the only things we've worked on, together I mean. I haven't even looked at what he's got to say. I don't need to, he's got his part, I've got mine.

~*~*~*~

__

Tick. Tick. Tick… Stupid clock. Stupid, stupid clock. _Tick. Tick. Tick… _When will that stupid bell just **ring**?! I swear the goddess of time was torturing me on purpose. _Tick. Tick. Tick…_ Come on, come on… only three more minutes… I can wait that long can't I? _Tick. Tick. Tick…_ CAN'T I?! _Tick. Tick. Tick… _"Rena!" hissed a voice behind me as I blinked away the ticking sounds in my head. Turning slowly so the crab-faced teacher in front of me couldn't see, I answered. "What?!" I hissed right back at her. All right, maybe I wasn't the calmest person in the world at the moment but can't you guess? I mean, I'm watching the *clock* for goodness sakes! She slipped me a note, and I opened it slowly, watching the clock all the way. 

__

Hey Sere.

I'm not one for long notes so I'll make it brief. You are coming to that concert tonight or else I'll personally come over and *drag* you there. So save me the trouble and just come out when we honk the horn!

See you there! Cupid

Well, well, well. I suppose my weekend wouldn't be so positively boring after all. Ha! You thought I was in a rush to *go* somewhere? No way, I was in a hurry to get *out* of somewhere to be more exact. Out of this classroom as it is. Ruby (The Rich Daddy's Girl Snob) Trent's perfume is making me feel like hurling, her trusty ally Jessie's hairspray is *way* overdone, (not to mention I have to sit behind her). 

****

RIIIIIIINNGGGG!!!!!

Well! Aren't I lucky, the bell rang! Finally! I stand up, and I'm promptly hit in the head with the Ditz Queen's bag. "Hey watch it!" she yells at *me* as she was the one who'd just been hit. (Ha, if it *had* been her, she'd be squealing like a siren) and so, I just ignore her, pick up my own bag, wait for Melissa, and then walk right out of there. 

About this weekend, should I let them storm into my house and drag me outside? I *will* be wearing something nice. Well, nice for me, nice and comfortable that is. Of course, other people tend to think I look *good* for some strange reason. Ha! For instance, to the concert (I'll probably go anyway), I'll be wearing a perfectly normal white Club Monaco sweatshirt, black tank top underneath, and a pair of slightly flared jeans. Oh and boots. Big, black, clunky, high-heeled platform boots. So what, every girl has a favorite accessory, mine just happens to be shoes. Better than Karrie who has a deep fascination with socks.

As I walk out of the school after making a quick trip to the big ugly metal box thing also known as a locker, I walked out of the school. Somehow, as soon as I did, I wished I never *had* gotten out of class. (It's not unusual that I'm never content) But, I have an excuse. I mean, who else would want to be shoved aside, knocked into the front road and get honked at by a stupid car?! And all because I had to wait for the bus. Okay, I admit it, I'm not my usual cheerful self today. So sue me, every optimistic person can have a bad day, right? I'm entitled to an entire *year* of bad days if that's true. "Rena, are you okay? You look upset." Well, whoopdedoo, I'm sure I can handle it myself! But…

Pasting a cheerful smile on my face I swing around, *accidentally* hitting the person behind me with my bag just as I do. "OW!" Oh. It was only her. Oops. "Hey Pyro." I said, calling her the nickname I'd given her after she'd accidentally charred the ends of my hair one time. Thanks to *that* my hair was cut down to just below my waist and I guess I'm happy with it tied in a ponytail, it doesn't stand out as much.

And, surprise, surprise, she frowns at me. "I told you not to call me that! It was an *accident* and you know it!" I raised my eyebrow, "Really? Well, I'm glad you didn't suffer from it." I tickle her nose with the end of my cut hair to prove my point. She flushed and turned away, "I told you I was sorry about that…" Hmm, interesting. Pyro actually wants to *apologize* to me. Let me brief you that this happens like once in a blue moon. Oh well, I'll take pity on her. "I was just joking you know." She relaxed. Alright, my good deed of the day. "But the name sticks." Her smile disappears. What?! Are you supposed to blame me? I *did* tell her that I was just joking! It's not my fault she stuck around to take the second part of the statement! It was the truth! The name *does* stick! Oh, good. The bus is here. Which means that I don't have to wait to see Pyro explode! And so, with all the energy in me, I sprint away and onto that bus with a parting yell, "So long *Pyro* MANIAC!!!"

"RENA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Again, surprise, surprise. Pyro blows a fuse. As soon as the bus stops, I rush off and again I make a speedy getaway, this time from another friend who is just about to talk my ear off. And if I'm going to go to that concert, I've got to hurry home. I *don't* want to upset Mom any more than she is. You see, my dad's gone. He just upped and left us all when he and Mom had a fight and Mom was prevailing. We haven't seen him for over a year even without a divorce. My little brother's completely shocked by it and still doesn't understand. I do. I understand perfectly, the guy's been at it with a gym teacher from my school for a while before he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Sad thing is, I'm the only one who knows. And if I told Mom, she'd definitely die of shock. She's had too many shocks the past year. Like how he'd dumped all the long distance phone call bills on her after she'd left knowing full well that Mom's small part-time job could never have helped her on that account. So guess who did? Yeah, me. Basically that's it, that was what we were basically living off of after he left.

And obviously, that left out any quality time with everyone. It really didn't matter and I've obviously gone through a complete metamorphosis. For one, I've dyed my hair from its natural golden-blonde to black with a purple shine to it. Not unlike Pyro's natural hair color and I dress different too now. I guess you could say more casual. I'm not that fancy anymore and I *definitely* outgrew the little-girl phase I was going through for the past… sixteen years? So you can picture me now, black, waist-length hair, dark blue eyes (they look violet actually), slim frame and slightly short. Well, not very if you consider the boots, you'd never think me short if you saw the boots. 

"Sere! Oh thank goodness you're home! *HE'S* here…" a voice cried as soon as I walked into the house and I found my mother staring at me, her thin face filled with pain and worry. I'm sure you can think of how much I hated that man who sired me. And when he walked up to me, (*sauntered* up to me is more like it) he smiled what I knew he thought was his most charming smile and said, "Hey Rena—"

"Don't call me that." His eyes hardened, and his voice hardened as well. "Don't talk to me like that young lady—" that was it. How *dare* he! I'm sure Mom saw the sparks, (hell it was more of a furnace) because she suddenly spoke up, "Now—"

"Shut the hell up! Have you done *nothing* to teach that girl *anything* at all?!" WHAT?! He blamed *MOM* for everything?! "What the hell's wrong with you?!" I snapped at him, effectively making stop ranting at Mom. He turned slowly, menacingly… at least I think everyone else thought so. But I've long since learned that that doesn't work anymore for me, how could it? How long do you think I've been fighting scum like him? "What did you just say?"

"I said 'what the hell's wrong with you?' okay? Mom's done everything she could to help us… which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for you!" He slapped me. And that put me in total shock because around the school, I'm not known as the weakest girl around, not *now* anyway. Quite the contrary, actually. But right there, I flew across the room and landed in a heap on the floor. Mom started screaming and begging him to stop. I didn't even deign the blow with a wince. But when I reached up to my face, I felt the sticky liquid already flowing from the cut on my face. Damn that man, he was wearing his *wedding* ring! 

Standing, I faced him. "You'll pay for that." In my carefully calculated tone guaranteed to freeze any man's blood. I've had lots of practice in that corner… I didn't clutz out like I used to anymore. "How? You?!" his voice was taunting, mocking me, daring me to try it. Oh he'll pay all right. Just because I wear what big black high-heeled platform shoes doesn't mean I don't know how to beat the crap out of any guy I meet. Hell, I'd love to meet a guy who could match me who I couldn't literally rip him to pieces. And that's what I did. I gave him hell.

I found myself lifted off the damned man, blood streaming from his face, both his eyes blackened and bruised. It was obvious who'd won *this* fight. I whirled to face whoever had stopped me. It was Sam, my little brother. He's grown up a lot, before you know it. I guess it's just the same as me. I was one of those 'I'll stay a little girl forever' type people… Not anymore anyway.

Different people think different things. And different people think up completely different reasons for things that happen. After our… *disagreement* we were dragged to court. He tried to accuse me of assault but with enough eyewitness accounts (he was idiotic enough to start it in front of our huge bay window) we easily beat him on that affair. Mom wanted to avoid telling the judge about his leaving us, while I on the other hand wanted nothing but to get him far enough away from me.

God above heard me I guess since the divorce took place a month later and he'd had to give us back the money for all the *extravagance* as the judge called it. Then came the more nerve-racking part. Whether or not Mom would keep the both of us. The damned man actually fought for custody over me! I guess from the beginning Mom didn't have a chance at winning against him, and I can't blame her for who she was. The truth is she was completely broken over what he had done to us. I thought he was insane. I had beat the crap out of him that day and now he wanted *custody* over me? What was wrong with the man?!

I soon found out. And it wasn't him who got put through hell. It was me. But like me, I didn't tell anyone. Who would care? I mean, all my friends care about me, love me even. But they're going through their own troubles and I won't bother them with the new low my life has sunk, I'll hide it until I can basically destroy that blasted man. I missed that concert that night. Maybe that was the cause of why they literally *dragged* me to the next one.

Maybe I should've fought harder against them (no not literally, more like in an argumentative way) then I wouldn't have gotten caught up in this… okay fine I admit it, I would never have been able to go up against them. Probably because they know I would *never* do anything to hurt them. And I wouldn't. But still… oh well, let's drop that subject.

"Rena! You're getting as spacey as you used to be back in Japan! What's wrong with you?" asked Pyro, who was sitting in the backseat behind me. "What d'ya mean?" I asked in my accented (sigh… I'll never get rid of it) English. And yes we all came from Japan together. Best friends stay together I guess, even if that means getting a dual citizenship and staying here. In Ontario, Canada. Somewhere in near downtown Toronto.

How many concerts are shown around this place? None. But then, some of us can already drive. So we drive down into downtown Toronto, have a hell of a time trying to navigate our way through the crowds and find a parking spot before wearing out our boots *getting* there. Sometimes I wish we could just barge through the crowds like we used to. But there's no need now and besides, who needs to know who we are anymore? No one.

The music was *pounding* in my ears and I was beginning to get a headache. I didn't tell anyone of course since they were all screaming their heads off at the admittedly cute singers onstage (it was Soul Decision or something like that) and I didn't think it would do to tell them that I wanted to leave. As we have all come in one car, then we'd all have to leave. And I'd be damned to Hell if *I* am the cause of any more disappointment, pain or worry than I already have caused them. So instead, I simply excused myself to the restroom to maybe stop the pounding of the bass drums which I was sure there were two drum players bopping happily on my brain because I was in agony. And I had forgotten to bring along a whole jar of aspirin. 

I slumped against the door of the restroom, holding my head. Someone grabbed my shoulder as I was about to enter and I stiffened. Even with the pounding torture I still had my reflexes. I whirled around, ready to smash my elbow into his nose if he wanted to do *anything* to me. Who I turned to however seemed far from dangerous. He was tall, with long dark red hair that fell wildly over his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant green color. He looked incredibly concerned as he looked at me, probably wondering why I was leaning all over the walls like I was completely drunk. "What?" I managed to whisper as the adrenaline rush receded leaving me with the pain all over again. "I was wondering if you were alright… you look like you don't feel well." He yelled over to me above the music, the singing and the screaming. I was amazed how he could have heard me. "I have a headache." What a lame excuse, he must think me incredibly stupid.

If he was, he did a really good job of not showing it. Instead, he asked, "Where are your friends? Did you come here all by yourself?" a warning bell clanged in my head… (it didn't go well with my headache) "Yeah. They're still here. I just didn't want to bother them."

At my guarded expression, he smiled cocking his head and looking amazingly like how a playful fox would. "I know what you're thinking… you think I'm going to drag you out of this place where the rest of my friends are hiding and then jump you, right?" I shrugged, looking as nonchalant as I could while thinking up an escape plan if what he said was true. "Well I'm not. I don't carry aspirin with me… but if you want to go to the food court on the bottom level, I'll come with you… it's a lot less loud." Well… if it was less loud I could certainly live with his company. Besides, I could still be able to slip away into the concert to my friends if he tried anything. "Okay." I managed to smile as he led me towards the empty food court (everyone was at the concert) and I sighed in relief as the pain in my head lessened minimally. "Better?" I nodded. "Just a little."

"Good… hey I forgot to ask… what's your name?" Wow… a hard one to answer. From his voice, he seemed Japanese. "My name's Serena." But, I won't risk it. I waited to hear his. He seemed to hesitate for a second and I tensed, just in case. "Call me Kitsune." _Fox?_

"Fox?" 

He grinned back at me "I knew it. I could tell you knew Japanese," he said still grinning. "Yeah… I lived in Japan. Tokyo actually. You?"

"I moved around." He told me evasively. I didn't press him. Some secrets are meant to be hidden I guess. I have some no one else would ever want to hear. How many people want the love of their life to be killed right in front of your face because you weren't strong enough to protect him? 

"So you're here for school then?" he asked speculatively, wondering if I was old enough to be going to college. "No… more like trying to get away from bad memories. And not to mention my dad won the custody battle. _And one of these days he's going to burn in a black hell._ I think he seemed to sense my anger because he immediately dropped the subject. "So… you're going to high school?"

"Yeah. It's not so bad." When I gave up the name of my school he nodded. "I haven't seen you around though. Hard to believe."

I gawked. "You *go* there?!"

"Is it that surprising?"

I was surprised to feel myself redden. "Um… no not really. I was just surprised."

"I know." He told me smiling, and seemed amazingly charming. Just when I was about to answer, someone behind screamed over. "RENA!!!!!!!!!!!!" I covered my ears instinctively as the now small annoying headache threatened to explode yet again. "What?" I managed to call back, (with about half as much volume) and Kitsune looked at me, amused. "Looks like your friends were worried about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Just a little." Getting up, I waved tiredly at them and they came running. "Rena! You disappeared! How could we **know** where you were? Do you know how freaked out we've been?"

"I didn't feel well. And I didn't want you guys to miss the concert."

"Well, we could've taken you home! It wouldn't have mattered to us!" I shook my head. "I'm okay now… and anyway I met someone while I was dragging myself to the washroom." They finally stopped talking so loud as to look at the mildly amused guy sitting with me that they hadn't noticed before… but when they did…

Well, let's just say they went gaga. I groaned. "This is Kitsune." And as I expected, Green was the first to speak up (I call her green 'cause of her abnormally amusing love of the color green). "Are you as much a fox as your name?" she asked bluntly making me (not to mention him as well) blush slightly. (Which made me slightly jealous. All through our talk, I had not been able to accomplish such a feat. "I'll have to think about that one and get back to you." He said quietly not looking Green in the eye. Hmmm… looks like there's more to Kitsune than he lets on. Not that I blame him… like I said before, some secrets are meant to be kept. But I'm sure I know at least *one* secret that doesn't have to be kept…

Kitsune finally faced me again after being questioned more than the Spanish Inquisition and looked at me wonderingly. Probably at why I wasn't holding my head in pain again from the noise. Probably because I've been around them for… well, a long time. I've gotten used to it. It's quite easy for someone like me. For everyone else, there're earplugs always available in your local drugstore.

Anyway, I did the only thing I could do, or at least to save his poor ears. With a small gesture, I told him to cover his ears. He did. Then basically, with two fingers to my lips I whistled *loudly* and which brought the chatter to an immediate halt. Kitsune put his hands down as soon as they weren't engrossed in talking anymore and looked the gentlemanly part perfectly. I almost giggled at him but I kept myself in check so the girls wouldn't butt in *again* might I add. "Please… when someone's talking with someone else, it's rude to interrupt."

Pyro harumphed me. "Well, we have to look over these guys and make sure they're good enough for you. I mean, they're not all Prince Charming's you know." Green jabbed her in the side a little too late because my mouth sealed shut to keep in a sob as I closed my eyes. "Oh… I'm so sorry, I completely forgot… Rena? Rena, I'm so sorry—"

"I'm fine." I told her abruptly opening my eyes. I could tell they were relieved but I'm sure Kitsune was wondering. I filled him in. "My boyfriend was killed right in front of me. He died in my arms… whether or not that sounds really cliché." Kitsune shook his head. "No… and I don't need to ask whether or not it was hard…" Yeah it was hard. More than you would ever know.

Gold was the first to speak up. "You guys… I'm thirsty after all that screaming. Let's go for drinks." She said winking at me as she hustled the other complaining girls away. I sighed in relief as my head dropped on my arms. "Are you all right?" asked Kitsune worriedly. Oh yeah. I'm worried. I'm worried about what's going to happen to me when I get home. I know something's up. I just don't know *what* that something is. And I can't voice any suspicions to my friends or else they'll freak. But what else can I do? All I know is that I can't remember a thing once I wake up from my 'prescribed' sleep. And that's definitely not supposed to happen.

"I'm fine… maybe just a little tired." I don't think he believed me but he was too much the gentleman to say so. "So… you met my friends. You saw how easy it is to get a headache around them… what do you think of me now?" Kitsune shrugged, "I just… I can't seem to believe that someone as serious as you… could be friends with such energetic girls." I sighed slowly, "Do you hate them?"

"No. They're cute in a way."

"Well, I used to be exactly like them." He eyed me carefully, wondering if I was serious. I was serious. And he could see that I was. "Then… there is a lot I do not know about you…" he said thoughtfully looking at me.

"And I don't know a lot of you Kitsune." He sighed, "I don't think I should reveal my name just yet. But maybe… if I get to know you… you'll know a lot more about me. And just perhaps… I'll learn something of you." Maybe it was stupid, but I just began to blush because of that…

He smiled as I turned a light pink color. "Have I embarrassed you again?"

"Um… no, not really… well… maybe…" I stuttered. Whoa, me stutter? This guy was something… no one can make me do *that* anymore.

~*~*~*~

"Why the hell are we standing around here when we could be listening to what's happening?!" screeched Green as she paced back and forth (in the limited space there was between the crowded line-ups of the *only* open food booth for screamed-hoarse fans) and we watched her patiently, Water (thanks to her hair) sighed, brushing away a lock of blue (I have no idea why such a girl as she would dye her hair dark blue… not to say she doesn't look good with it, it almost looks natural on her) hair and reading a… a… SCIENCE BOOK?! "Water… why on *Earth* would you want to bring a *textbook* to see SoulDecision?!" Fans all around us turned to looked at Water who had put her book down as she noticed the fans taking an implication that a Science and Technology book was better than a concert with SoulDecision. "I didn't read it *during* the concert! I was just bored right around now…"

The fans bought that and turned back to the blinking lady in the booth. Who was promptly bombarded with orders again after her little reprieve from becoming completely tone-deaf… 

Then it was Pyro's turn. "But why can't we *watch* them?" complained Pyro as the line looked continually endless. Which was exactly what I had expected it would. "Because, *we* are going to give them some peace after *you* almost make Rena cry." There it was, the crux of everything. We could handle anything to us, but to her? Never. She was our… princess. And we'd be damned to Hell if anything happened to her. Pyro shut up quickly, tightly pursing her lips and, I'm sure, berating herself on why the hell hadn't she thought before she'd spoken. I was wondering what the hell she was doing too.

As we waited for the line to disappear slowly in front of us, we talked quietly, wondering who this Kitsune guy was. It wasn't everyday that Rena just began to talk with any guy… especially after… well… him. Her own Prince Charming.

It happened about a year ago, when he, you know, died. She never talks about it now, and we try not to mention it. But seriously, Rena has changed so much, it's hard to believe that she was once like… well… one of us. We were… shall we say, different from other people, we had a specific duty to protect this girl, Rena. She was special I guess you could say and a lot of… evil (for lack of a better term) were after her. We were bodyguards in a way… though of course, you'd think she wouldn't try and sacrifice herself for people like us. She calls us her friends and after a long time, we called ourselves that as well. Friends.

Well, she met this guy. Hell, met was an understatement, from what I heard (I wasn't around at the time) they were basically at each other's throats from the first minute they left. How they got together came way later… and luckily, I was there to witness it. And hell, what I witnessed could be clearly called nearly impossible. Like a one in a million shot.

Knowing Rena, she's had her past crushes, (like that hunk we'd met back in Japan that worked at our old hangout) thinking about that guy… I think he's just about engaged now with his girlfriend. Too bad… he was cute. But back to Rena… she had been going out with him for… how long? Two years I think and he'd already given her a promise ring.

You see… he died. We almost died too. We'd been protecting her like we'd made it our duty to and she managed to finish that fight alone. She's got some muscle on her you know, and a whole lot of power. The thing was, we barely stayed alive. She herself brought us all into the hospital after that… ordeal. (SAT word! Whoa, who'd a thought!) But he… you see, he'd been at them for too long. well, needless to say, he died. And Rena was heartbroken. She'd worked so hard so that she could see him again (but then… working hard was *actually* studying… I shudder at the thought of studying…) and all of it had been for nothing.

So she shaped up a lot, determined to forget everything. And I think she just about succeeded. All of Japan hadn't known about *her* before, they'd only known a persona she'd assumed. And after that, she no longer had to do anything. So all of Japan forgot us soon. It was just as well, any more and Rena probably would never have recovered. And then, (it was nearly impossible) our parents agreed to let us finish high school here in by ourselves… probably because they were worried about what had happened. They didn't know much more than her boyfriend had died and she was heartbroken.

And here we were—"Miss?" How rude! Whatever happened to quality thinking time? "Yes?"

"What do you want?" I looked around and found myself already at the front of the line with the rest of the girls staring at me. And I could hear impatient feet tapping from behind me. "Um… bubble tea. Mango. With pearls." DARN! I had hoped to waste time just for Rena and that Kitsune guy to talk! In a flash we'd received our drinks and were shoved out of line as the woman wiped a lock of hair from her frazzled face. And no strong, cute guy to help her… but oh well, Cupid's busy sippin' her mango drink at the moment (Mmmm…), besides she was too rude to me. Oh well… the other girls are already walking… hey! Let me rephrase that, RUNNING back, sprinting, stampeding… you get the point right? Only one thing to do at this point.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!" and I go speeding after them… hey don't blame me. I'm a sixteen-year-old matchmaking blonde ditz and I'm pretty damn proud of it. Okay, so maybe not the part about being called a ditz, but come on, I admit, I'm… bubbly. And curious. Oh yes, curiosity may have killed the cat, but my kitty ain't here huh? And spying on a friend could be considered helping, right? Right.

~*~*~*~

They were back. I knew they were back. When you've gotten this close with people you've known so well, you know the moment they're there. That's why I interrupted Kitsune's surprisingly interesting sentence of martial arts, and turned right around towards where I knew my friends were huddled behind a potted plant. First of all, ladies and gentlemen, when trying to spy on someone and eavesdrop, do not crowd four girls with multiple hair colors behind a potted plant. It is very obvious. "Come on out now…"

Well uh, they heard me. And they decided to show… that's thinking positively at the least… Okay fine, actually they decided to fall over each other from behind the plant, knocking it over in the process, and I barely dodged the well-aimed clods of dirt that were aimed at my head. But what about Kitsune?! What would *he* think of my wacked out friends? Did he GET HIT?! I whirled to see him dropping from up above where I presumed he'd leaped to. Omigod… I've only known one person who could do that…

He dropped to the ground lightly landing on his feet before looking up at me. He grinned. "I'll remember not to say that whenever calling your friends." Hmm… that's a good idea… I'll have to remember that. "Um… yeah, uh… I'm sorry about that…" Now I'm STUTTERING?! Well, it *is* embarrassing… but… "Hey, what did you do wrong? Next to sitting here talking to me, that is?"

"I didn't strangle my friends when I had the chance." I instead growled as I whirled to face my friends. Cupid was still miraculously holding her drink and was sipping it innocently. "Continue on, Rena. We'll be quiet as mice." And Water dropped her textbook and it landed with a report like gunfire. Yeah, I'm sure. WHAT would the guy think of me now?! I turned slowly to face him… and I found him laughing! Not completely weirded out, he was LAUGHING! And, to my surprise, I found myself laughing too! Hah, well it *is* kinda funny…

Cupid was gesturing to me and I excused myself for a moment to talk to her. "What was that all about?! I was actually *talking* to someone if you didn't kno—" Minako had slapped her finger on my mouth, silencing me. "All I've got to say is, don't let him run away… he's a definite keeper, a friend if not something else…" she winked before turning back to usher the rest of them to the car. "We'll be waiting for you."

I was groaning as I walked back over to Kitsune. "Something wrong?" he looked so concerned about me… "No… yes… I hate history." He blinked. "I mean, I have to leave now and work on a history project that's due tomorrow. I procrastinate way too much…" Kitsune looked shocked, "Oh god, so do I… I completely forgot about it…"

"Why, what school do you go to?"

"International." What?! That's exactly the same one *I* go to. If I were in any other mood than this one, I would say fate works in strange ways. Which it does. So… if fate's pushing me… "So do I… so if you're not in Ms. Aoi's class, then you've got to be…"

"In Mr. Akai's. He's okay." Yeah, I'd heard that. But Ms. Aoi doesn't deserve such a pretty name. She's old, mean, and cranky. "You're lucky… Ms. Aoi just assigned the history project like what? Two days ago? How extensive is she expecting us to go with this?!" Kitsune let me rant and rave with no sign of wanting to run away from me at all. He actually looked interested in what I was talking about! "Mr. Akai gave us an extra day to work on it but…" he shrugged, "I lost half my info from my computer and after all this, I don't even believe it's possible to finish… then my friends dragged me here…" Hmm, no time like the present to ask a question!

"Where are they now?"

"No idea. They left without me apparently." He grinned laughingly, looking fairly good-natured for a bunch of friends that left him behind. "Really? Who are they?" His friend? How many *guys* are interested in SoulDecision?! Now, I can only figure out two reasons why. 1) He's got girl friends or 2) He's got girl friends (note the difference). "Hmm, well Ghost-Hunter there-" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder where a guy was leaning against a wall smirking at the back of Kitsune's head. "dragged me along for as his *girlfriend* (the guy blushed at this point and he mimed shooting a gun at Kitsune's head…) well, at least I *thought* he mimed it because Kitsune jerked as if he'd been hit with something. Hard.

The guy then put on a "I'm so innocent" look before he winked slyly at me, and then walked off… or at least, he was *dragged* off by a girl I supposed was his girlfriend. I decided it was time to point out his ride was leaving. "Um… you're friend's leaving." Kitsune whirled to face the guy's back. "HEY! Wait for me!" he was yelling before he turned back to me. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"You'll check up on me?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. Come on, how many times have I received *that* line. "If you want me to." He answered before loping over to his two friends. And you know what? I was happy. And I couldn't wait for the next day to happen.

~*~*~*~

End of chapter. I don't own anything, never have, never will. Not unless non-fanfiction (gasp) story becomes even more popular than Harry Potter.


End file.
